Need you now
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Song-shot. No podía más sin él, lo necesitaba ahora.


_Sailor Moon__Naoko Takeuchi_

_Need you n__ow © Lady Antebellum _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Need you now.**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"No sé por qué, por qué te hice esas cosas a ti, qué paso por mi mente. Y no sé por qué, por qué rompí tu corazón en dos, creo que estaba ciego"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__**I need you by Weslife**__-_

.

.

.

Todos ríen, bailan y beben. Es una fiesta, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Se trataba de disfrutar y de celebrar, pero ella no quería hacerlo. _Para ella no era una fiesta_.

Podía definirla de una forma mejor que "fiesta". Era más bien, _su condena_.

Ella _ya no_ quería eso.

.

.

_**Imagina los recuerdos perfectos**__**  
**__**Regados alrededor en el suelo**__**  
**__**Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar**__**  
**__**Contra esto más**_

.

.

Cierra los ojos y ve, esos recuerdos del ayer. Marchitos, muertos en sí mismos. Cada uno la condenaban a no darse cuenta de las señales hasta que fue demasiado tarde, al de seguir a un amor baldío que no le ha dado ni una ilusión.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan ciega?

¿Por qué lo dejo ir?

Ella lo amaba, y no se había dado cuenta.

Él le había dado todo, y ella lo había ignorado.

Abre los ojos y observa el suelo, los recuerdos están regados por el suelo, como una película. No puede quitar las vistas de ellas, _no quiere hacerlo_.

Había tratado de llamarlo en numerables ocasiones, escribirle una carta o algo. Pero jamás tuvo el valor. Sin embargo, ya no podía luchar más contra eso.

.

.

_**Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente**__**  
**__**A mi me sucede todo el tiempo**_

.

.

Siempre era igual.

Nunca pudo quitárselo da su mente.

Estaba en todas partes, acompañándola en su soledad en un mundo lleno de gente. Porque era él la única persona quien podía llenarla verdaderamente.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos… esa calidez que le quedaba vagamente en su cuerpo, abrigándola en sus noches frías. Pero cada vez que abría los ojos, su realidad le pegaba una bofetada al descubrir que él no estaba ahí, con ella, como había soñado.

Dolor y pena, y nadie que la consuele, porque ya nadie le importa, porque ya nadie le interesa. Obligándola a cumplir con un pasado convertido en destino, no dejándola pasar la página y ser feliz. Ella no deseaba esto, no quería aquello, _ellas lo deseaban_. No le pidieron su opinión, no la dejaron decidir. _Ellas lo hicieron por ella_.

Ellas, que decían ser sus amigas, la condenaban a un futuro que detestaba.

Reían de su tristeza. Bailaban al son de su dolor. Bebían de sus lágrimas, embriagándose de su desdicha.

En cambio ella, bebía de la felicidad falsa y añil. Tratando de olvidar todo. _Tratando de recordarlo_.

.

.

_**Otro trago de Whiskey, no puedo dejar de ver al suelo**__**  
**__**Esperando que entrarás arrasando,**__**  
**__**Tal como lo hiciste la vez anterior**_

.

.

Ve a uno de los mesoneros pasar con las bebidas, y arrebata una de la bandeja. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas había tomado, pero no le importaba… _ese día no_.

Las imágenes son más nítidas, más dolorosas. Pero era masoquista. No quería apartar la mirada del suelo, y dejar de ver esos recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón. Donde nadie podía robárselos.

- Ya has bebido demasiado, Serenity.

Esa voz a su espalda la hace sentir una furia naciente en su corazón. Prefiere ignorarla, perderse más y más en sus recuerdos. Pidiendo un deseo en su corazón, de que él entre arrasando como la vez anterior. Cuando en la fiesta de su compromiso, él fue por ella, pero ella… Ella lo hizo prometer no buscarla más, y ella tampoco lo haría.

_Pero se estaba arrepintiendo de ese error._

Esa pudo haber sido su última oportunidad, su último boleto a la felicidad. Lo había desechado como una basura.

Los pasos de Urano se escuchan a lo lejos, sabe que se ha rendido y la a dejado sola… _de nuevo_. Esa sailor ha sido una que le ha causado más dolor desde el principio, argumentando que lo hace por su felicidad. ¿La felicidad de quién? Ella se encontraba tan desdichada que ya había olvidado lo que era ser feliz.

.

.

_**Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente**__**  
**__**A mi me sucede todo el tiempo**_

.

.

Una pregunta curso su mente, fugaz y dolorosa.

¿Habrá pensado alguna vez él en ella? ¿Aunque sea, una vez?

Temía que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero era la respuesta más adecuada al trato que le había dado hace unos años. Era su castigo.

Ella debía recibir su odio, no su amor.

Ella debería recibir su desprecio, no su corazón.

Quería ese castigo por todo lo que hizo, y no se le permitió hacer. Porque ella pudo haber huido, como él mismo había sugerido, pero el miedo la invadió, dejando ir su felicidad. Su felicidad no estaba atada al destino, esta atada a ella.

Quería creer que no era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Con la imagen de su rostro en su mente, se dispone a hacer una locura.

.

.

_**Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control**__**  
**__**Y te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Y no se como estar sin ti, te necesito ahora**_

.

.

La 1:15, y la fiesta no acababa. Todos encerrados en sus grupos, ignorando su presencia como siempre había sido.

Lo necesita, y estaba dispuesta a romper su promesa de no ir buscarlo sólo para llenar momentáneamente ese vacío de su corazón.

Solitaria en el balcón, busca con la mirada aquella estrella que siempre había brillado para ella. La encuentra, opacada por las nubes. Con una mano en su pecho, pide el deseo que la llevara a los brazos de él.

.

.

_**Si, prefiero lastimarme, que no sentir nada en absoluto**__**  
**__**Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Y dije que no llamaría, pero estoy algo ebria**__**  
**__**Y te necesito ahora**_

.

.

Tantos años, y no la olvidaba. Ella se había convertido en un estigma en su corazón.

Ese día debía de estar celebrando su boda. Risueña como una quinceañera, cumpliendo el sueño de su juventud.

¿Por qué no pudo llegar antes?

¿Por qué no pudo obtener su corazón?

La amaba tanto.

Pero había prometido no verla ni buscarla más, era lo mejor para los dos. Pero se había convertido en una tortura para él, el no verla nuca más.

Una presencia tan familiar, lo hace enderezarse. Temía que fuera un sueño. Temía no despertar y no verla más. Ella estaba ahí con su vestido de novia, sonriéndole como en antaño, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Se acerca a él con un paso apresurado, abrazándolo sin querer dejarlo ir. Él responde de igual forma, no deseando que se fuera. Olía a whiskey y a coñac, que en vez de degradarle su presencia de mujer, la hacía ver más hermosa y atractiva. Porque era una mujer, no la chiquilla que le había gustado molestar en su juventud.

- Prefiero sufrir que estar sin ti, Seiya.

Fue las palabras que ella susurro a su pecho, que avivo su corazón muerto.

.

.

_**Y no se como estar sin ti, simplemente te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Te necesito ahora**__**  
**__**Oh nene, te necesito ahora**_

.

.

Estaba ebria, pero no le importaba. El licor le había dado el valor que no había tenido la vez anterior de correr a sus brazos. Esa noche sería de él… de su estrella.

Busca en su mirada una respuesta, pero lo que encuentra le acelera el corazón. Él la observaba con pasión, como una rosa hermosa y frágil. Siente sus labios sobre los suyos, en un tímido roce. Los corresponde, y él aumenta de nivel, haciendo el beso más apasionado. Diciendo palabras ocultas del corazón.

- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, Bombón. – susurra él antes de besarla nuevamente.

Esa noche, no había reina ni boda. No había compromisos y falsos amigos. No había ni destino que cumplir. Sólo había un deseo de dos corazones, de permanecer juntos aunque sea de forma clandestina.

Sólo por una noche compartirían el amor entregándose mutuamente. Antes de salir el sol, ellos se amarían. Entregando el todo por el todo, por una felicidad marchita.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"No te das cuenta cuánto te necesito, te amo todo el tiempo y nunca te dejaré".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__**I need you by The Beatles**____-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
